Transit: A New Age
by Navek
Summary: The Marvel Animated Universe has begun the transition to a new age! New Heroes! New Villians! Parallel Worlds and the alternate history of MAU explored! All this and more in a five-part miniseries that sets up the new status quo of the Marvel Universe!


**(The following events take place before Avengers Assemble #1)**

_**US Senate**_

_**Washington D.C...**_

"These superhumans have cost the american taxpayers millions in damages! Now I know that canceled the production line of the Sentinels, but that does not mean that the Mutant Response Division should sit on their ass and do nothing!" Senator Kelly said as he addressed the gathered members of congress. "And its not just the mutants we should be wary of! These "Avengers" took over the entire world in one month! One month! That should be more than enough to convince everyone that anyone with superhuman abilities are a liable threat!"

"Thank you Senator Kelly." The head speaker said. "Up next is the Florida State Senator Douglas Taggart."

The man who came up to the podium was a large barrel-chested man in his late forties with greying brown hair, blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek.

"My fellow senator does make a few good points. We should take more precautions to face superhuman threats when they arise. But does that mean we have to pursue private citizens who have never broken the law?" The man said. "He failed to mention that the incident with the Avengers was caused by Zebediah Killgrave aka the Purple Man. A known criminal with the ability to control minds. Since then, Stark Industries has bent over backwards to amend for the damage the Avengers did under Killgrave's influence." After he said this, the other senators started to talk amongst themselves while Senator Kelly scowled. "And let's forget that many of these superhumans, mutant or whatever you want to call them have helped save millions of lives because their extraordinary gifts. Do heroes like Spider-Man or X-Men need to be locked up because they're different? Discrimination like that goes against everything the founders of this great nation stood for!" He paused for a second. "I've seen war. I've seen my friends die in the line of duty. And when finished my tour of duty, I thought the horrors of war would be a thing of the past. I moved to a nice neighborhood in Palm Beach with my wife. We had great neighbors who raised the kindest little girl." His expression hardened. "But when she hit puberty, she started developing powers. She could talk to animals like they were human beings. People ran in fear and yelled at her with words you should never address a child by! And three weeks after her powers manifested, I saw armed men break into her home and take her against her will! An innocent kid who never hurt anyone was being taken away like a war criminal!" He turned towards Robert Kelly with anger in his eyes. "Is this suppose to keep us safe? Taking people from their homes because of their genetics? I seem to recall something similar that took place in germany! To any decent human being, these actions are no different than Adolf Hitler's Nazi Party!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Kelly stood up. "Hitler had his captives put to death! We're just keeping tabs on these dangerous people!"

"You can paint it anyway you want! But me and anyone with a brain can look at you and anyone with your mindset and see you for the racist bigots you are!" Douglas said. "If this shit is allowed to continue, then the american dream is truly dead."

_**Two hours later...**_

Taggart was in a bar, drinking a Heineken. As he drank, a man thin brown hair, sunglasses and a black business suit sat next to him. "Coke Zero." The man ordered.

"Why go to a bar if you're not gonna drink?" Taggart asked the man.

"Never liked alcohol." The man said as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his brown eyes. "It actually does more damage to you than marijuana."

"Look, I just finished up one debate. I'm looking for another so soon." Douglas joked, making both the men laugh.

"I saw your debate on tv. You could actually see the anger coming off of Kelly."

"The guys an asshole. And if you ask, his precious MRD should be shut down." Taggart said as he took another swing at his beer. The man in the suit smiled as the bartender brought him his coke zero.

"What if you could shut it down? Would do it?" The man said, getting Taggart's attention.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man in the suit took a sip of drink before turning toward the senator. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson. I'm here on behalf of the world security council."

"Am I in trouble?" Douglas asked.

"Actually, they want to offer you a job." Phil said, getting the senator's attention.

**_Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School..._**

Mary-Jane Watson was not having a good week. For the past week, she had been experiencing headaches and nausea. She was still a virgin so she ruled out pregnancy and it wasn't her time of month. She begrudgingly walked to the cafeteria, and after looking around, she saw Peter sitting by himself. "Hey Tiger." She greeted him as she sat next to him.

"Hey MJ." He replied with distraction in his voice. She noticed he was watching Harry and Gwen having lunch together.

"Things still weird between you and Harry?" The redhead asked.

"Understatement of the year." The young genius said. "I know what he's going through, so I decided to give him some room."

MJ frowned before speaking. "I can't say I know what you guys are going through. But just be there for him when he needs you."

The next day, Mary-Jane woke up feeling better than she had all week. It was a Saturday and her Aunt Anna had gone shopping so the young Watson girl had the house to herself. Feeling the need to get some fresh air, she put on some jogging clothes and went out after locking the house.

Once she started running, the redhead felt a rush inside her, like an inner voice telling her to go faster. Subconsciously, MJ ran faster and faster before stopping. She took a look at her surroundings and saw the plains of New Jersey next to her with New York in the distance. All that came out of mouth was one word. "Woah."

_**Midtown Bank...**_

"Feeble pigs! All your precious booty belongs to me. Make one move and you will feel the wraith of the Plunderer!" A mustached man wearing a blue and white costume said he and his men were using advanced weapons to hold the workers and civilians hostage. "Load the van Plundermen!"

The getaway van was parked outside with henchmen waiting to handle the money. Suddenly, the van was lifted into the air, scaring the henchmen inside the van and confusing the Plunderer.

"What trickery is this?" He asked. Suddenly, a light went off, blinding the villain as someone knocked out the henchmen guarding the hostages.

"A guy like you this seems like a trick." A woman said as Plunderer got his eye sight. What he saw a woman in her early twenties. She wore a purple and black outfit with a grey belts, matching high-tech gloves, a purple visor over her eyes that also covered her ears and short purple hair. (Think of Wizard's costume from the Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, minus the helmet and made for a woman.)"But to _**the Wizard**_, this is pure science."

"I thought the Wizard was a dude." A Plunderman said.

"That was the old Wizard. You're looking at the new and improved model." The woman said with a smirk. She pulled out some discs from her pockets. "Let's take this outside." She tossed the discs which attached to the Plunderer and his men. With a wave of her hands, the villains were tossed outside the building. The main villain got back up and tore the disk off his chest as the new Wizard floated towards them. At the same time, a young woman with short black hair, blue eyes and slightly tan skin was recording the exchange on her phone.

"You want to give up now, or drag it out some more?" The Wizard asked.

"Fire the Plunder Rays you morons!" The Plunderer yelled as the henchmen fired their laser weapons, forcing the purple-haired hero to dodge the blasts.

"Plunder rays? Seriously?" She asked as she evaded the shots. "You don't see me calling my Anti-Grav discs Wizard Weapons." Suddenly, the new heroine was hit by a blue beam, knocking her into the building. When shook off the rubble, she was fuming. "Okay, now I'm pissed."

The purple-clad woman flew out of the building and head for the villains. Energy started gathering around her gloves and the Wizard unleashed a torrent of green lightning, destroying the plunder rays. But the henchmen ran at her until she knocked them out with a series of enhanced punches. She turned towards the white & blue-clad villains, who was now sweating severely.

"Is to late to surrender?" He asked before Wizard hit him the face, knocking him out.

"Should have thought of that before you shot fracking lasers at me." The high-tech heroine said as people started to cheer, take videos and pictures. With a smile, Wizard turned towards her audience and took a bow. Two policemen walked up and pointed up.

"You wanna do something about that?" The purple-haired woman looked up and saw the getaway van was still in air via her anti-gravity discs.

"I was getting to that." She snapped her fingers and the van landed with a thud. "Well, you guys probably got this covered. I got places to be and idiots in spandex to punch." She levitated off the ground and flew into the sky, citizens cheering her on.

**_Newark_**

**_Thirty minutes later..._**

The new heroine landed in front of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. She lifted her visor, revealing her green eyes which were scanned by a security pad before she typed in the password. The doors opened and closed after the Wizard stepped in. Contrary to the outside appearance, inside the warehouse was an advanced laboratory with all kinds of gadgets and inventions. The heroine tapped a button on one of her gauntlets and the armor came off and floated into the storage unit, revealing her black Iron Man t-shirt, advanced wrist watch and jeans. She put on a pair of sandals and a lab coat before pressing a button on her wrist watch. "Image Inducer Off." After a quick flash, her true features were revealed: She was of asain decent with shoulder-length curly black hair, purple eyes and lighter skin tone. She sat a desk and turned on her laptop.

"Record. Trial date 17695-09. Just made my first public appearance as Wizard by apprehending some loser who calls himself the Plunderer. I can only pray that my future rouges are more impressive than this moron. First live combat test of the Wizard gear worked flawlessly. It still baffles me that Dr. Bently Wittman created these amazing inventions, but used them to rob banks and get into fights with the Fantastic Four. The real-world applications of these gadgets can change the world. Which is precisely what I plan to do. With any luck, history will remember the Wizard as someone who helped to advance the world instead of the two-bit criminal who performed at rich kid parties." The young woman got up and walked to a gate-like device that was far from being complete. A beep from her phone got her attention and she saw several messages.

_Mom: Saw you on TV. Way to go baby girl!_

_Dad: You make me so proud. Keep it up._

_Luke: My big sister is a superhero! This is so cool!_

_Trevor: Way to go little sis. That dumbass never stood a chance._

Seeing the texts from her family brought a smile to her face. After reading them and sending them thank you messages, she put the phone away and put on some safety goggles. "Time to go to work."

**Name: Cassandra Slade**

**Age: 23**

**Occupation: Inspiring super-scientist and secretly fighting crime as the new heroic Wizard.**

_Next time: See how the existence of superhumans changed the fate of an entire nation! S.H.I.E.L.D. gets a new director! A parallel universe faces the devastating event known as an Incursion and new demonic threat makes its way to Earth! The Transition to a new age continues in the next exciting chapter!_

**Author's note: Still taking place in my made-up continuity where Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Spectacular Spider-Man, Fantastic Four: WGH (with some continuity tweaks), Wolverine and the X-Men and Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme take place in the same universe, I've decided to created a five-part miniseries modeled after Ultimate Fallout: Spider-Man no more to introduce several characters and plot threads that set-up events in my future stories. **

**If you have questions, please leave them in the form of a review and I will answer them in the next chapter as an Author's note. **

**Until next time, please remember to read and review!**


End file.
